


The Dance

by LifesRichPageant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Hermione - Fandom
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dance Metaphors, Dancing, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifesRichPageant/pseuds/LifesRichPageant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has been stood up. She feels miserable. She can hear the laughter and the music behind her making her feel worse. Her knight in shining armour comes to rescue her, but it's the person she least suspects. Can they really forgive and forget and be together in the future? Draco Malfoy certainly hopes so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

THE DANCE

I looked at my watch.

It was ten past eight.

My date was late. Really late.

I leaned up against the side of the door frame leading into a huge ballroom. It was huge but it wasn't so glamorous. It was just the gymnasium used by the local high school. I was in the way as elegant couples brushed past me and made their way onto the dance floor.

The other ladies' dresses looked so spectacular. Diamond sequinned, laced and frayed, the dresses swayed in the lightly air-conditioned room. The dazzling array of colours, all twisting and turning, melting together as one. The gentlemen, who were all finely dressed in black suits, hair slicked back as light glimmered off their perfectly buffered shoes, lead their ladies with their left hand. I loved the way the lady delicately placed her hand on the man's upturned palm. It looked like a scene from a Jane Austen novel.

I looked down at my dress. It wasn't so elegant. This was kind of new to me. I wasn't used to shopping for dresses. But since I graduated, I had to start thinking more like an adult.

I'd picked out a cute little pink number. It was fashionable but not elegant. I resented letting Ron choose. He had no taste. The dress was too short, a lot too short. I thought a long dress would have me tripping over myself but looking at how the other ladies walked and moved, I knew I'd made a bad call.

The long war and battle with Voldermort had ended. It had taken so much out of all of us. It changed us. Everyday back in Hogwarts was a constant struggle. Now, there we were finding more and more that our magic skills were becoming redundant, out-dated.

This dance event was a good way to see everyone again. I knew Harry had spent a long time seeing posters all over town trying to get everyone to come. Harry was here. I hadn't seen him in such a long time. I couldn't believe it when I saw him. He was dressed to the nines, his usually scraggly brown hair brushed back, not an inch out of place. He looked so different, mature, even handsome.

He gave me a wink and a smile as he passed. He was walking hand-in-hand with Ginny, who looked stunning too. She was wearing a matching blue dress and pretty high-heels. The heels must have been at least four inches. She was towered above me now. My heels were just a couple of inches. Not so beautiful, I thought, but we'll see who sprains their ankle at the end of the night.

The ballroom was filling up fast. Everyone was here. Cho was here along with her new husband, Neville, Luna, Fleur and even Seamus Finnigan. Everyone was here and everyone was dancing. Except me.

The music began.

A soft, slow romantic ballad played.

The couples all began to move in unison. This was my favourite kind of dance. I was a bit annoyed. Everyone had a partner except for me. Where was Ron?

The music picked up the pace. Horns and trumpets joined in with thrashing percussion and couples matched the rhythm with their movements. Now twisting and turning, dipping and swaying - they danced. I couldn't help but tap my foot along to the catchy beat. I was more than a bit annoyed.

I looked at my watch again.

It was twenty past eight.

Where was Ron? He was supposed to be here, but he wasn't. He promised to meet me at eight but it was almost embarrassing being here alone.

I thought about going home.

There wasn't much point staying. They were still playing my favourite song but that got pushed back in mind as the sound muffled, distorted beneath my thoughts. Wherever Ron was, he would pay for this. I moved away from the door. I wanted to stay out of view as much as possible.

I looked back at the dance floor. Everyone looked so beautiful together. A tear ran across my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and turned to leave. It was pointless staying. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the exit.

I had almost reached the entrance when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

I looked round.

It wasn't Ron.

It was a man with platinum blonde hair, centre-parted with deep blue eyes - the kind of eyes you could get lost in. Mesmorizing, hypnotic eyes. It definitely wasn't Ron. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know. Everyone has a partner here. I don't. I think it's just best if I leave."

"You don't have a partner?"

There was a long pause. Neither of us muttered a word but we could tell what each other were thinking. We never got along at Hogwarts. I always thought he was strange. But I suppose I did admire him from afar.

"No," I replied. "I mean Ron was supposed to be here but he's not here so I guess that's just that."

I smiled and laughed nervously. His presence always made me feel a little giddy. Suddenly I was twelve years old again, seeing him for the first time. He had that same look - that same brooding intensity.

Draco held out his hand.

"You can be my partner, if you like."

I was stunned. This boy had always been so mean for years, practising evil and aligning himself against us. Now the boy had become a man, a gentleman dressed in a black suit - one arm extended towards me, the other behind his back.

I hesitated.

"It's ok, Hermione," Draco said. "Let's do this another time. I hear they're doing another reunion in a few months."

"No, no, Draco, I want to."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to dance with you."

I placed my hand in his. He gave me a warm smile as he lead me out to the dance floor. I didn't have to feel ashamed anymore. I had a partner. Although Harry was a bit shocked when he saw me with Draco.

"Can you dance?" he asked me.

"Yes, yes, of course. I've done lessons."

I laughed nervously again. I hoped it wasn't obvious that couldn't dance. I had never really done lessons. I had just danced once in my whole life, in the fourth year, and I soon found myself tripping over myself.

Draco put his left hand behind my back as he held my other in his right keeping our bodies close, he moved me around the room. That feeling, the to-and-fro, the ebb and flow of our bodies pushing and pulling. He was so strong. I could feel his power in the way that he moved me.

He lead the dance perfectly. WIthin moments I was swept away in another world, locked in his embrace. I had completely forgotten that I couldn't dance. We moved together in tandem, Draco never letting go of my hand. He leaned in close. I thought he was going to kiss me. I would have found it hard to resist. But he just leaned in to talk to me.

"You're a great dancer, Hermione."

I blushed.

"Really?" I said.

"Absolutely. You've got the timing down perfect."

"I think it's because of your help."

"The next song is going to be a bit faster, I think. Are you ready for that?"

"I think so."

The next song started. It was fast, all right. A real swing jazz number.

Draco twirled me around. All the people in the room just became a blur, whizzing round, as Draco turned me with break-neck speed. Draco dipped me down and spun me around. I was scared at first but started liking the way he controlled my body.

He placed his hands around my waist and lifted me up into the air. I looked around. All the ladies were being lifted. I felt like a small child, my body lazy and loose. Draco's long arms outstretched as he twirled, making me feel a little sick.

Draco put me down. I lost my balance but Draco was there to catch me. His face was so close to mine now. I closed my eyes and wondered if he was actually going to kiss me.

"Be careful, Hermione," he said.

"Thank you. You don't have a date tonight either?"

We danced, slower this time and continued talking.

"No," he said. "I asked a few girls but they all turned me down. I guess I had been a jerk at Hogwarts so I guess you reap what you sow."

"Ron was supposed to be here for me. He's really let me down."

"Yeah, he can be a real jerk sometimes too. I haven't seen him today. Maybe he's sick."

"Maybe. But he's really let me down today."

Draco leaned in closer. Then before I could take another breath, dipped me down, holding me in his strong grasp.

"I would never let you down." He whispered.

The words rang through me - echoing and reverberating throughout my mind.

"Draco, you' re me real knight in shining armour today."

He laughed. Maybe he thought that line was as corny as I did.

"You see," he said. "I'm not such a bad guy after all."

Draco twirled me again, throwing me up and catching me. My feet barely touched the floor as we moved quickly, step to step, move to turn. I could feel his warm chest on my breast. I had never felt like this before. His soft beating heart, pulsing and pounding, rebounding off mine.

I felt like I was flying - a feather floating in the air being carried along by the wind. The others were now just blurry outlines, my vision hazy. I couldn't make out their faces rushing past as we danced towards the big finish.

Draco stepped back and then pulled me in hard until our bodies were touching. My heart skipped a beat. He then dropped me down, catching me just a split second before I hit the floor. My arms lay limp by my side and all I could do was glare up at Draco staring back down at me. His blue eyes widening. Time stopped. In that moment, I was someone else, somewhere else. Another time, another planet, but I was there in Draco's arms as perfectly as I was now.

Draco pulled me back up to a standing position.

I was a little wobbly on my feet, a bit dizzy from all the spinning. Draco could see I was ready to fall over and put an arm around my back to support me. I smiled back at him.

He walked me over to the bar. The next song started playing so most people were off dancing again but I needed a break. I sat down on a stool in front of the bar. It wasn't really a bar, just like this wasn't really a ballroom. It was just a long table with various alcoholic drinks on it: whisky, vodka, wine - of all kinds.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

I glanced at the menu. I had never really drunk alcohol before, but thought it would be really impolite to refuse now.

"I'll have wine."

"Red or white?"

I had no idea. I had no idea which was best. I just took a stab in the dark and I hoped it was the right choice.

"Red," I said.

"Excellent choice, Hermione."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Draco order red wine too. We got our drinks and raised our glasses to each other.

"Here's to a great evening," he said.

"Here's to a great evening," I replied.

We chinked our glasses together and took a sip. It was strong, much stronger than I expected. A took another sip. It tasted good but I was already feeling a little light-headed. Maybe two glasses would have knocked me out cold.

I got out my wallet to pay but Draco pushed my hand down.

"No, no," he said. "This one's on me."

Draco handed the money over to the man behind the table.

"Wow, you're a real gentleman tonight, Draco. What happened to you?"

"Well, my mind was confused with a lot of things. After Hogwarts, after I had aligned myself with the Death Eaters, I was at a loose end. I regretted what I had done and I just want to try and put it right. I know a lot of people here won't trust me anymore but that's ok. I'm surprised you trusted me, Hermione."

"I'm a little surprised myself."

I took another sip of wine, turning into more of a gulp. I was feeling nervous around him. I didn't know why. I needed to relax.

I continued. "I always thought you could be better, Draco. I knew you were just hanging out with the wrong crowd."

Draco smiled. I think he felt reassured by words. He had searched for so long to be accepted. Now I was accepting him, maybe he couldn't quite believe it.

"The wine is good, isn't he?" he said.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't drink a lot of wine, I'm more of gin and tonic kind of girl."

"Oh yeah?"

I was lying. I hoped he wouldn't see straight through me. This was my first time and I was just praying I wouldn't collapse drunk right in front of him. I tried to remain calm and composed. I didn't want to seem off-putting. I giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

"Yeah, you've become a real man, Draco Malfoy."

I took another sip of wine. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron. His bright ginger hair was unmistakeable but he was there and he wasn't alone. He was dancing with another girl. I didn't recognise the girl, but Ron seemed infatuated with her.

Rage boiled up inside. I watched them hold hands and move to the music. What was Ron thinking? Why had he not asked me to dance? He was supposed to be my date. I was transfixed. Tears swelled up in my eyes,a little at first and then uncontrollable. Draco looked over at me concerned.

"Are you ok, Hermione?"

I wiped my crying eyes, now reddened by the tears.

"I'm fine."

"You're obviously not fine, Hermione. What is it?"

I wanted to answer him but I couldn't. I couldn't speak. My mouth opened but no sound came out. I couldn't bare being in front of Draco like this. He didn't deserve to see me in this state.

I put my glass down on the table and jumped off the stool. Draco tried to stop me as I ran out of the ballroom. I could hear his voice behind me calling my name, but I ignored it. The voice got drowned out by the loud music and by the time I got outside I couldn't hear it at all. All I could hear were my own sniffles and my own tears.

Then Draco came out the door behind me. I quickly got up and walked down the street. He ran over to try and catch up with me.

"Hermione, wait!" he called.

"No, you don't understand. We shouldn't be together. We shouldn't be dancing together. This was a mistake. I'm so sorry. You were one of the Death Eaters. You tried to cause pain and misery to all the students in Hogwarts."

"I've changed now, Hermione. Can't you see that?"

I saw it. It wasn't that though. I was confused. My mind all muddled. This man had asked me to dance when no one else would. But it was too embarrassing now. I was a teary mess. He must have thought the worst of me. I just wanted to get way from here, as far away as possible.

I turned and ran. Unfortunately I forgot was wearing heeled shoes. My ankle buckled underneath me and I crumpled to the floor in a heap. I groaned in pain. It felt there were a thousand knives sticking into my leg.

"Hermione," Draco cried.

He ran and crouched down beside me. I held my ankle trying to hide my grimace with a pained smile. Draco touched my ankle. I screamed. It hurt so much. I was such an idiot. How could all this happen?

It was cold outside and I was in such a rush I had forgotten to bring my jacket. I shivered.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I just fell. It's nothing."

Draco looked at my ankle, now swollen and bruised and then looked back at me.

"It doesn't look like nothing. It looks quite serious. We might have to take you to a hospital."

"Don't be stupid. It's not that bad. It's these heels. It happens all the time."  
I shivered again as a cold wind passed. Draco took off his black jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Draco."

"I told you I'd changed. I'm a gentleman now. And a gentleman could never let a lady walk home with her ankle in that condition. I'm afraid I'm going to have to carry you."

Carry me? My mind screamed. He couldn't be serious. I wasn't about to let him do that. I hated the thought of it.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he continued. "You don't have a choice."

Draco reached out his hand and helped me to my feet. I was careful not to put too much pressure on my ankle. I hopped on the spot.

"Ready?" he asked

He put a hand on my back and was about to put his other hand around my thighs to scoop me up when I pushed him back.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need you to carry me."

I hopped on the spot for a moment. Draco saw I was clearly struggling. I pushed him away again. I didn't want to appear weak in front of him. I had to be strong.

My ankle was starting to feel better and I thought I could limp home without too much help. Then I lost my balance again, staggering back and falling into his sturdy chest. Damn it, I thought. I couldn't walk after all.

Draco looked down at me and laughed.

"I told you I'm a gentleman now."

Then before I had time to react, Draco was beneath me again, this time scooping me, lifting me into his arms, like a princess or a bride. I squirmed and kicked and tried to escape but Draco held me firm. He wasn't in the slightest bit fazed.

"You're too stubborn, little mudblood!" he said.

I hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't you dare call me that."

I struggled again trying to break free but the stronger I struggled, the stronger he held me. Draco jolted me up in his arms. I yelped. It was a really involuntary kind of high-pitched screaming. I didn't like appearing this weak, but it was too late now. There was no way out now.

"I like that you're still so feisty, mudblood."

I hit him in the shoulder again. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry, Hermione, just a joke. Don't take it personally. It was never personal. I always kind of liked you."

"Really?"

I paused.

I thought about what I was going to say. I liked him too. I had always liked him. Maybe this was fate. I thought about what I was going to say again. What could I have said?

I continued. "I like you too."

It just kind of slipped out unconsciously.

"You like me?" he replied. "You like me or you liked me?"

Draco had trapped me with my words. I didn't reply. He knew what I meant and I knew he felt the same. I could read him like a book.

It was strange being carried in this way. I had never experienced it before, certainly not for such a long time. It was a strange sensation of floating. I was starting to get used to it. It wasn't a bad ride home after all. I put my arms tentatively around Draco's neck. He had a great look of concentration on his face - not a beam of sweat. He didn't seem tired at all.

"Aren't I too heavy, Draco?" I asked. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't be silly. You're as light as a feather."

He jolted me up in his arms again. For the second time, I yelped. I looked up at the moon shining down on the two us together. Draco's face lit up against the darkness, like shining beam of hope, maybe my only hope in a world filled with evil and darkness.

Draco carried me further and further and further down the street. We walked through the park, crossed the bridge and passed by the old warehouse. Something felt off.

"This isn't the way to my house." I said.

"Well, Hermione, I don't actually know where you live."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Well I thought I would take you to the Death Eaters hideout to be our new sacrifice."

I gasped. Sacrifice?

Draco laughed.

"Of course not. I guess there's only one thing I can do. That's take you back to my house and get your ankle sorted out."

I wanted to say I was fine. But I didn't. I kept quiet. That wasn't like me at all. Maybe I had changed too. Maybe I was not the same person I was at Hogwarts. I simply let him carry me. I felt the same now as I did when we were dancing. A wave of euphoria washing over me - my heart pounding, energy pumping through my veins.

It didn't bother me. I didn't want to go home anymore. Not tonight.

Draco stopped.

I looked over at the house on my right. It must have been Draco's. I was right. He carried me over to the front door.

"You can put me down now." I said.

"Ok, princess, your wish is my command."

Draco gently put me down. I was still a bit wobbly from before. My ankle hadn't recovered but I put on a brave face. Draco knew the pain I was in and offered his arm for support. I gladly accepted it.

Draco stopped at the front door. He seemed more nervous now and hesitant. He fumbled around in his pocket for his keys. He didn't say anything. I was waiting for him to make a move - to make the whole night perfect. But it didn't come. The dashing Draco I had met tonight was gone.

"It's late, isn't it?" said Draco.

Was that all he was going to say? Come on! After carrying me all the way here!

"Thanks for the dance, Hermione," he said. "I'm glad we finally had a chance to but some things straight between us. It was really nice. Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Draco. You asked me to dance. It was amazing. The best night of my life."

"Really? I'm glad you liked it. I was proud to be your gentleman this evening."  
That was an even cornier line. But I forgave him. I had an even cornier line in mind.

"Now, what would a gentleman really do now?" I asked.

I closed my eyes and moved face near his. I felt his sweet, tender lips on my cheek. He kissed me and then kissed me again. My knees felt weak, quivering with anticipation. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his embrace. It was exactly what I had asked for.

"So," Draco said. "Would you like to come in for coffee?"

"I'd love to."

I placed my hand in his and he lead me into the house.

Slamming the door behind us, he kissed me again.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! hope you liked it!! xx


End file.
